tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nerevarine (Echoes of the Orient)
'''The Nerevarine '''is a deceased hero who journeyed to Akavir in search of greater challenges after he defeated Dagoth Ur and Almalexia. His story, lost to Tamriel, continues in the lands of Akavir under the control of the Tsaesci, where he interacted with the locals and challenged their greatest fighters. The Nerevarine's fate was to fall at the hands of General Minato Shiragane in honorable combat after the challenges he issued to the ruling Itsuka Emperor at that time. He is respected by the Tsaesci for helping them understand more about Tamriel. A tomb has been built for the Nerevarine, where his remains are interred. Biography The Nerevarine was a great hero of Tamriel, who conquered many trials and tribulations as he swept across Morrowind in his heyday. He fought false gods and enjoyed a life of adventure in his prime, although he eventually decided to seek greater heights and departed Tamriel for Akavir after years of inaction. After the Nerevarine was killed by Minato Shiragane, his remains were cremated as was Tsaesci custom and the ashes were interred in a tomb built out of respect for him. Personality The Nerevarine is known to seek novel experiences and love seeing the world, having travelled to Akavir for more challenges when he felt that Tamriel had no more to offer him. It can be said he is always eager to conquer new tribulations and meet new people. The Nerevarine has great pride in his culture and people. He also seems to be an open minded and generous person, given he exchanged information freely with the Tsaesci and taught them about Tamriel without imposing his own beliefs on them. He did not look down on others of different culture, unlike many travellers who visited unfamiliar lands. Appearance It is known for sure the Neravarine was male and likely a Dunmer, although Akaviri records only paints him as a foreigner who wasn't native to Akavir, with skin of a tone that wasn't common to humans, of a darker shade, although the specifics were never revealed. He was most definitely an elf, given descriptions of having a human like build and sharp ears. The exact features of the Nerevarine are not specified in Akaviri records, except that he was considered to be of average stature to the Akaviri, making him rather average in build for an elf, or short if he was actually an Altmer. The Akaviri do not attempt to idealize him and describe him as someone who was on the ugly side, from their perspective. He was remarked to have been bearded when he fought Minato Shiragane. Powers and Abilities The Nerevarine possessed above average skills for one that came from Tamriel, as he was a hero of prophecy who was meant to surpass common man. He was a competent swordsman and unarmed fighter, wielding Trueflame with some measure of skill when he was still alive. The Nerevarine was also adept in casting the magic of Tamriel and had high affinity with the arcane. He was most adept in using destruction magic out of the standardised magic schools that those from Tamriel adhered to. Equipment The Nerevarine carried his sword Trueflame wherever he went and the weapon was capable of burning those that it struck. The weapon was used by him in combat against the various Tsaesci fighters who honored his request. When the Nerevarine was killed, his sword was placed on a pedestal at his tomb as a sign of respect. The Nerevarine wore ebony armor of good quality. The armor was destroyed in the duel against General Minato Shiragane, but the pieces of it that survived are kept in a Tsaesci museum. Trivia * As the fate of the Nerevarine in the Elder Scrolls series is unknown after the end of Elder Scrolls III Morrowind, the creator of Echoes of the Orient decided to present him as a deceased hero. * The Nerevarine symbolizes that the endowment of the gods is not enough to conquer hard work and that the hero of prophecy, after completing his prophecy, may end up with a fate beyond his knowledge or control. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased